


Audience Participation

by phoenix_173



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceiling Cat Clint Barton, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade to Black, Multi, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: Darcy and Eddie have talked about it before. The symbiote made all sorts of fantasies possible. Clint was about to find that out.





	Audience Participation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



> This is for pink's birthday. This baby's been a long time coming. Seriously. I am the WORST.
> 
> Many thanks to the amazing [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR)  
> Without her, this fic would suck. Well, no, it just wouldn't be as good.
> 
> Could be read as a sequel to 'Bendy', but can definitely be stand alone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Darcy tentatively tugged on the binding holding her arms. For lack of a better word, the ‘tentacles’ wrapped around her wrists were snug—a smooth, cushioned weight securing her to the headboard. It seemed to move constantly, almost soothing in its movement. She looked down her body where Eddie was caressing her thighs.

“Alright there, baby?” he asked, gently squeezing her hip as two more black appendages grazed her legs to bind her ankles.

She had no idea she’d be so into being restrained like this. The hunger in Eddie’s eyes definitely turned her on and the idea that she was entirely at his mercy right now… Yeah, she’s definitely into it.

“I am _so_ good right now, babe.” She winked at him as she sank back into the mattress. Another tendril worked its way up her body to curl around her breasts. When it reached her sternum, it split in two, to give each side equal attention. One gently massaged her tit while the other tweaked her nipple, working in tandem to drive her to distraction. When she felt Eddie dip his tongue to suck her labia into his mouth, her breath hitched and she released it slowly, relishing the erotic sensation of having so many points of contact on her body.

“I love how you taste, baby,” Eddie whispered as he pulled off her sex. He blew a soft breath across her clit before diving back in and sucking the little nub into his mouth and laving it with the flat of his tongue.

Abruptly, Eddie pulled off of her, cocking his head to the side as Darcy whimpered at the loss of his mouth. An almost evil grin spread across his face as he petted Darcy’s flank, pinching lightly to get her attention.

“You remember that conversation we had not long ago, baby? The one about _audience participation_?” Eddie’s smile grew wider as he saw comprehension dawn in her eyes. She gave a slight nod and Eddie winked at her.

With the speed of thought, another tentacle shot out from Eddie’s back, ripping the vent cover off and pulling their voyeur down from the ceiling.

“Hey, Hawkass. How’s it hanging?” Eddie taunted as Clint dangled in front of him by his ankle.

Clint had his arms crossed and a pout on his face as he glared at Eddie. His gaze raked down Eddie’s body from his smug grin past his broad shoulders, naked but for the black symbiote wrapped around his chest. The man was more fit than a journalist had any right to be. His perusal resumed at Eddie’s cock where it was hard and bobbing, down his thick thighs to his feet spread wide. His eyes darted back to Eddie’s face, then switched just as quickly back to admiring Darcy equally naked and spread out on the bed.

Darcy felt Clint’s gaze on her. Every hitch in his breath caused her thighs to clench. Her cunt dripped with arousal, the black tendrils spreading it around until she was slick and slippery.

“You basically dared me to do it, man. What did you expect?”

“This. Exactly this. Now, you’re gonna sit in the chair over there and watch while I wreck this pretty cunt. And if you’re a really good ceiling monkey,” Eddie taunted as he tightened his hold and dropped Clint in the armchair with the best view of the bed, “You might just earn a _reward_.” Eddie smirked at the sensation of the other man flexing within his bindings. The tendril wormed across Clint’s lap and the other man’s cock began to twitch where it pressed, hard and ready against his pants.

Eddie’s attention returned to Darcy. Seeing her smile, he turned back to Clint and said, “Maybe Darcy will put her hot little mouth on you.  Maybe I’ll take what I want and fuck you myself. Or maybe…” As he trailed off, another tendril of black split away from his body, sliding towards Clint, slipping up under his shirt to tweak a nipple before darting down to brush across his crotch. “Maybe I’ll do both, maybe I’ll fuck you _while_ I fuck her, get you nice and stretched out before I pull you down on my cock.”

Clint squirmed in his hold, his breaths coming in quick pants as he rubbed his erection against the tendrils holding him down. Each squirm ended with a small grunt as the other man tried to find leverage to get free.

Eddie turned back to find Darcy almost panting from over-stimulation, a silent witness to Clint’s reaction  to Eddie’s words. The tendrils gave her only enough slack to writhe obscenely on the bed below him as they worked over her tits and cunt.

“Now, where was I?” he asked as he leaned over, brushing a kiss to her panting mouth.

“You were about to fuck me...” Darcy whined at him. She sucked in a sharp breath as one tendril breached her slick cunt and a second teased her tight rosebud. “Eddie, _Eddie_ , please, baby. I need it. Please, give me your cock…”

He smirked when a whimper came from the direction of the chair. “Well, since you asked so _nicely_ …”

Eddie pulled the appendage from her sopping pussy and replaced it with the head of his cock. He slowly fed it into her tight sheath. Holding himself steady as he bottomed out, his jaw clenched when Darcy clutched him in a rhythmic pulse. She could tell he was breathing through his nose, trying to control his reaction. It made her smirk in satisfaction knowing the effect she had on him.

“How you want it? Fast? Hard?" He rocked forward, burying himself to the hilt twice with two sharp thrusts to show her just how good it can be. She shuddered at the rough treatment, thrilling at the full feeling, finally. "Or slow? We could tease him, you and me, baby. Wind up Bird Brain 'til he comes in his pants just watching you try to get off on my dick. Will you cry for it?" He leaned forward and licked the sudden tear spilling from her lashes.

She shook her head, overcome, panting. “I... I don't know!” she screamed, frustrated. “Just fuck me! I - I wanna feel it for days.” She was begging now. She knew how desperate she sounded, but she didn’t care. “I don’t w-want Clint to come untouched. I wanna suck him off. I want, I don’t know what I want! I just _need!_ Please, _please_.” Darcy’s pleas turned breathy and high pitched, accompanied by Clint’s whimpers and grunts, testing his bindings.

Eddie stilled inside of her and looked over his shoulder at Clint. He observed the man secured to the chair by alien tendrils. One snaked up his pants, caressing his thigh and promising more where that came from if he played along. “You want that Bird Brain? You wanna see her lips stretched around your dick? You wanna feel how her throat clicks as she tries to swallow around your cock?”

Clint nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing with nervous tension.

Eddie smirked, lifting him up and quickly stripping him of his clothing. “Ready, baby?” he asked as the tendrils maneuvered Clint into position over Darcy’s head. “Open wide.”

Darcy loved this part. She tipped back her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

* * *

  



End file.
